Umibozu
Origin In the deepest parts of Earth's oceans, where not even a tiny glimmer of light ever managed to shine, lives the last of the ancient species. A manmal of truly monstrous size, preying on the biggest aquatic animals known to man. It's body structure vaguely resembles a human in an eerie way, showing possibly a different path that evolution took millions of years ago. This gargantuan creature would take long slow walks on the ocean floor, in search for food, loving the whale meat the most. However, humans in their greed started to take more and more from the sea, robbing this leviathan of its food. Once, many years ago, when it noticed that its usual prey was gone, the creature slowly started to reach the surface, almost like a person would climb a mountain. During the night, as it had yet to get used to the sunlight, the monster noticed something called boats that smelled like his prey, or rather, like its blood. With a roar that would sillience even thunder, making the sea itself tremble with fear, the creature attacked the thieves, killing all but one man. The sole survivor would later name the creature Umibozu, and legends about the gargatuan monster were born. Of course, as time passed, and with only one witness, people started to forget about the creature, soon calling it only a mere myth, a story for children, fiction. People would laugh at anymore even mentioning a "sea monster" as they would go whaling. The human greed started to rob Umibozu of its food once again, this time in the 21th century, and the ancient behemoth would show its rage once more... Move Set Apedt Swimmer- Umibozu can swim and even breathe underwater, making it able for him to live on the land as well as on the ocean floor. Bulk- He is fairly bulky, with his durable body being able to withstand the strongest pressure on the bottom of the sea without any problems. Powerful Arms- Umibozu's arms are long and powerful, as he is able to send an enemy of his own size flying with a swing, or crush them with a hammer like blow. Eye Flash- The creature is able to produce light in order to to see what's on the deepest and darkest parts of his territory. A flash from his eyes would be more than enough to temporarly blind an enemy. Hellish Voice- Umibozu stays most of the time sillient and calm, but if something should anger him enough, he would roar, creating a powerful shockwave, capable of bringing down enemies of similar size. Napalm Spit- The creature has two organs with chemicals located in its neck. Umibozu can shoot both of chemicals out of his mouth with extremely high pressure, and when they meet, a reaction creates a highlu poisonous napalm like substance. Brute- When fighting a creature as big as him, Umibozu will hardly ever act defensively, and will rather try to beat his foe into a bloody pulp with hammer like strikes. He almost never flinches thanks to his bulk, however his all out aggresive style can be a double edged sword. Protective "Hairs"- What's covering his body isn't any type of tentacle, it's actually something resembling hairs, as it is made from the same material. It protects Umibozu from attacks and temperature change. Weakness- Umibozu loves water, and hates fire. Heat based attacks anger him and deal great damage, as dehydration would mean doom to this behemoth. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Black Kaiju Category:Mutant